DC Universe Online
DC Universe Online is a free-to-play massively multiplayer game. It is available for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PSN, Xbox, and PC. The game Players can choose to play as either a hero or a villain, and can make their own character. The player can then fight alongside or against characters from the DC Universe, depending which side they choose. The game features fast-paced, physics-based combat. Players are able to pick up objects and smash them against their enemies head, jump across chasms, and summon energy to achieve victory. Players start by choosing a DC character to guide them through their path. Heroes are led by Batman, Superman, or Wonder Woman, while villains are led by The Joker, Lex Luthor or Circe. During missions, players will encounter other characters such as Barry Allen, Black Adam, and Power Girl. To fight like these characters, players can join Legends PVP or PVE combat simulations, where they'll assume features like the powers, appearance, and movement of notable DC characters such as Harley Quinn, Nightwing, and Catwoman. The player can also choose their powers, which will affect how they act in battle. Fire, Ice, Earth, Rage and Atomic powers offer higher defence and health. Mental, Gadgets, Quantum, Munitions and Light offer more vitalization. Sorcery, Celestial, Electricity and Nature powers offer higher restoration and power. Plot The game starts out during a war between the heroes and villains with a future Lex Luthor providing voice-over narration. The battle unfolds in the ruins of Metropolis. Lex Luthor, wearing heavy mech armor, leads the villain army, which is made up of Joker, Harley Quinn, Circe, Deathstroke, Black Adam, and Giganta. A battle-scarred, armored Batman leads the hero army, which consists of Robin, Cyborg, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman. The battle reaches its peak when Lex Luthor kills Wonder Woman, and a wary, unshaven Superman hears her dying screams from space and flies to Earth. As Superman cradles Wonder Woman's corpse, he collapses, and it is revealed that Luthor hid Kryptonite pellets in her mouth. Lex stabs Superman with a Kryptonite-tipped spear and stands back to declare victory, but sees Brainiac's war fleet fill the skies. The scene changes to the present-day Watchtower, where the futuristic Lex Luthor, modified with Brainiac technology, is telling the story to present-day Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. Future Lex explains that Brainiac's subtle manipulations triggered the final battle of the war, and that he was downloading their powers the whole time. With the most powerful beings dead, Brainiac planned to use their powers to create a species of metahumans to use in his conquest of Earth. As the war's only survivor, Lex could do nothing to stop Earth's takeover. Luthor explains he survived in secret, and seal the energy and data in the form of "Exobytes," (devices the size of nanobots that can bond with a living host and give them superpowers) from Brainiac's mothership. He has traveled into his past to release the exobytes to present-day Earth's atmosphere. This angers the heroes, but Luthor explains that due to his actions, a new type of metahumans will be created (these become the player's character.) He hands the task of finding the metahumans to the Justice League, because Brainiac is on his way and the Earth need to succed when it was going to fail. At this point, the player can make their own character, choosing their side (Hero or Villain) and sex (Male or Female.) After this, it is revealed that the events Lex described to the heroes are not 100% true. Lex revives his friend Fracture from unconsciousness. He informs fracture that the Fortress of Solitude has already been penetrated, and their time is running out. They approach a time portal chamber, but are attacked by a Brainiac Eradicator which Fracture destroys with a small grenade. The two arrive at the portal, which is being stabilized by Batman, whose face is disfigured and now has a robotic arm after the events of the battle. More Eradicators enter the chamber, and Lex lies by saying his armor is weakened and he can't hold them off. Batman orders Fracture to take a canister that contains millions of exobytes and go through the portal attacking the Eradicators and buying them more time. Fracture thanks Lex for using the exobytes to give him powers. Seizing his chance, Luthor kills Fracture, calling him "an excellent lab rat." Before Luthor enters the portal, Batman says "I'll be coming for you" to which Luthor replies "No, you won't" and starts a self-destruct sequence. Luthor enters the portal as huge explosions devastate the Fortress of Solitude. He exits the portal in a dark alley (possibly in the present), and is greeted by his present self. It is later revealed that Future Luthor and Lex Luthor have teamed up to steal Brainiac's power. Future Luthor betrays Lex because he wants the power for himself. It is revealed that Future Batman has survived and is chasing future Luthor through time. Future Luthor escapes and Future Batman chases him. It is said that Future Batman is humanity's last hope. Future Batman leads the heroes while Future Luthor leads the villains to the "Nexus of Reality" (the center of the Multiverse.) Both fight for control, using paradoxes from many time travels to change the history of notable characters. This forces both sides to work alongside each other, changing timelines in the same way. What one causes, the other changes, ending up in a never-ending cycle. This creates a large paradox monster that consumes time itself. Players must stop the creature from destroying the space-time continuum. The story line the game is based on ends, but creates the possibility of entering new realities. Many stories reference the Arrowverse. One storyline features Nanda Parbat fighting alongside the characters from ''New Tomorrow, ''and a costume from the CBS series ''Supergirl. ''Content from the DC Extended Series has also been released. Other comic centered storylines include Blackest Night, Sons of Trigon, New Genesis, Amazonian, Kryptonian, and Harley Quinn. References dcuniverseonline.com en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC Universe Online